


I See You

by R_de



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_de/pseuds/R_de
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry"</p>
<p>I just needed some closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

When Inej opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she was warm. For days she had been kept in a cold wet room, without shoes, without a coat. The bindings may have been bearable if they hadn’t strapped her to an incredibly cold steel chair, the backing pressed ceaselessly into her skin flooding her with ice each time she shifted. The second thing she noticed was the light. The sun bleeding lazily through a window somewhere in the room. She sat up slowly, taking in the rest of the room in a single sweep. They had lain her in Kaz’s office, more accurately his tiny bedroom behind it. His heaviest blanket tucked tightly around her. Someone had dressed her in a thin night shirt and had had the courtesy to find her a pair of thick socks. She curled her toes gratefully and let out a contented sigh.  
Just as she was about to flop back her pillow she saw him. He sat, so still that she had missed him, on the floor halfway between the head and foot of the raised frame. He rested heavily against the hard wood of the bed. His knees were bent, his head bowed, resting on his elbows. His white shirt drawn up to his elbows, his hands bare. He hadn’t turned towards her, even though he had to have known that she was awake. She had the feeling he was waiting for something. 

“Kaz” she said gently. The sound of her own voice startling her, in the silent room. She saw his chest rise and fall slowly, as if he was preparing himself. 

He turned his face towards her, his eyes glittering and dark in the afternoon light. She had never noticed that they weren’t exactly black. They were almost mahogany. His eyes were wide, and his face pensive as he took her in, eyes finally resting on hers. Before his eyes rested on her his had looked ready for combat. Lips tight, jaw locked, shoulders stiff, eyes hard. She saw the moment he stopped preparing for war. His mouth softened, he looked away, focusing his attention on the task of turning the rest of his body towards her. The result was him kneeling beside the bed, looking up at her. His arms folded in front of her legs. The look on his face now was one that she had seen before but never on him. It was the face of priests after having prayed, but also of addicts after a hit. Revelation and ecstasy. She watched him closely, wondering at the depth of emotion that had overcome his features so completely.  
She reached forward, slowly, overwhelmed by the need to touch that expression, just to know that it was there, that it had been there. So that when it disappeared, because it would, she would remember what it had felt like against her finger tips. If only for a moment. 

She cupped his jaw, running her fingers lightly over the taught skin of his cheek. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. She worried for a moment that he would pull away from her, recoiling as he did from friends and strangers alike. But he leaned into her palm, nuzzling there. She gasped softly, half in surprise and half at the sensation of his breath against her skin.  
She moved forward on the bed, Closer, letting her legs hang on either side of him, pushing his arms down. He drew in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes a little tighter.  
Inej guided him a little bringing his face up to meet hers her forehead resting on his. She watched his jaw work, and his eyes clench as he waged war with whatever darkness it was that kept him from her, that kept his hands gloved and his secrets close.  
And when he opened them she saw him.  
Not the boy ran the Dregs, not the dangerous criminal, and not the frightened man who had confessed his feelings to her in the darkness of early morning aboard a ship, back to lives that would never be the same.  
He looked up at her, all hesitation wiped from his face. His hands unfolding gently from his lap to rest on either side of her knees. Grazing the skin softly, before placing them firmly on her lower thighs. His finger tips were soft, having touched little but the inside of his gloves for at least 5 years. She had no idea how long he’d been wearing them, or where they were now. But she stopped concerning herself with it when she felt his finger tips begin to trace slowly along the skin there.  
Now it was her turn to close her eyes, savoring each touch.  
She had never been touched quite this gently before. All she new of intimacy she had learned from the Menagerie, so the feather light way Kaz’s fingers played across her skin was new in a way that gave her hope, for she thought that she had been taught all there was to know about man and the way they touched and wanted and took.  
“Inej…” he breathed. His hair falling into his eyes and brushing her temples. She opened her eyes and found his, searching his face for any indication of what his next words would be, any doubt of what the absence of his gloves and the look in his eyes meant.  
“I’m Sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Again_n_Again for making me believe that i stuff to say and stories that I should probably get out of my head and onto Ao3.
> 
> also sorry about the formatting. no clue how to fix it.


End file.
